A fresh start
by blackrav3n
Summary: Chris gets a Fresh Start when he is mysteriously transported to Sinnoh with his math tutor Isabelle.


**Authors note: **

**This is my first fan fiction so please be nice ;)**

**I do not own Pokémon**

**And if you have a Pokémon that you wish to be in this fanfic PM me **

**Chapter 1: A fresh start**

I sighed for the hundredth time wishing that the hands on my watch would turn faster, five more tiresome minutes of stupid tutoring that I don't need. I sigh once more as my tutor turned around. "You better have written what's on the board or else I will as your parents suggested confiscate your Pokémon game until you can start doing your work." She said sternly.

I have always wondered how a girl in my class ended up being my tutor, why couldn't I have a normal tutor? "I'm not seeing any work over there."

She called. "But Isabelle, I've _done _all the work."

I complained as she turned back to the board. _Screw this _I thought as I pulled out my DS and started Pokémon platinum up; while it was loading an idea occurred to me: maybe I should start the game again. It was a good idea seeing as I had beaten the Elite four multiple time, beaten the tower tycoon and gotten the best flag in the underground. The only thing I hadn't done is complete the National dex, but that's next to impossible when I have no friends that play Pokémon so I can't trade my any Pokémon to get their data. So I decided to start Platinum again thinking that I could catch some different Pokémon to use early on in the game, but unfortunately for me as I put the new game combo in and said yes to the 'do you wish to start again?' questions, Isabelle had come up behind me and was staring over my shoulder. "So…. What exactly are you doing?"

Isabelle asked as she snatched the DS out of my hands. "Well I was starting a new game before-"

I start but am interrupted by Isabelle's coughing, and it's not the oh-sure sort of cough but the real I-might-cough-up-a-lung cough. "Um, are you okay? Isabelle?"

I ask worriedly. "Should I go and get some one?"

I ask, as fear started clawing its way through my chest. "Cough-cough!"

Isabelle coughs, as she starts to fall "What?"

I ask grabbing her as she fell. "What, Cough, did you say?"

I say; then I stop, I had started coughing as well! _Oh-no! _I think as I black out.

I awake to what is probably the happiest sight of my life: a Chikorita standing on my chest! "Umm… okay, whoever is doing this, this isn't funny!"

I call to anyone who can here. "Who are you talking to?"

The Chikorita asks, or at least I think it's the Chikorita that had spoken, as there isn't anyone else in the room. "Umm, are you talking to me?"

I ask staring at the Chikorita. "Well who else would I be talking to- wait you can understand me?!"

He/she/it says and tumbles off the bed. "Wow I didn't know Pokémon could talk!"

I say leaning over the edge to see the Chikorita tangled in the sheets. "Well I didn't know humans could understand Pokémon you and your friend are the first human's I've seen or heard of that can understand Pokémon."

He/she/it says while trying to untangle it's self from the sheets. "Hey, will you help up, or are you just going to sit there smiling smugly?"

It asked angrily. "Wow you're testy aren't you?"

I say as I slide off the bed and help it out of the sheets. "Well so would you, if _you _were the one stuck in some pesky sheets and someone was staring at you."

It says as it jumps on the bed. "So where did you and your friend come from?"

It asks nonchalantly. "Who, oh Isabelle? Hey where is she anyway?"

I ask as I get my first good look of the room. It was a plain room with one window on the far wall and a small desk and computer next to it. "She's down the hall, follow me."

It says and hops off the bed and goes to the door. "Hey what region am I in?"

I ask as I open the door and nearly run into a girl about the same age as me who is carrying a tray of food, which I knock over as I run into her as falls onto the floor. "Hey watch it!"

The girl says as Chikorita starts licking the floor happily. "Yum! Free food!"

It cries happily as it laps up the food. "Sorry about that, I didn't see you there and wasn't expecting anyone to be outside."

I say apologetically as I bend down and shoo the Chikorita off the food and start scraping it into the bowl. As I grab the tray, a man walks up the stairs, a man with snow white hair and beard and a stern yet friendly demeanour. I drop the bowl again as I realise who it was. "Y- You're professor Rowan!"

I exclaim as the girl frowns and turns and makes a startled sound. "Oh professor I didn't hear you!"

She says and stands and moves out of his way as he walks towards me. "So _this _is the person you told me about."

He says and stops just in front of the twice spilt bowl and stares intently at me. I gulp and stand and the Chikorita darts to the food and continues greedily gulping it up. "Good things I hope."

I say trying to lighten the mood. He harrumphed and turned. "More like no things, not where you came from, if you had any Pokémon not even your name."

He says and turns to stare at me intently. "Well I can provide all that, but first I need to see my friend."

I say and point at the Chikorita, "He was showing me to her room, but then I ran into her"

I pointed at the girl. "Literally, and spilt the food and you walked up and yeah."

I say shrugging. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to see Isabelle."

I say and start down the sparsely furnished hall, towards the only other room in the hall, but Rowan stops me. "Not that way, she's down stairs."

He says, turns and walks down the stairs. The girl picks the bowl up and leaves the food for the Pokémon. "Hey, I didn't get your name."

I say as I followed her and Rowan down the stairs. "I'm Dawn and as you know, the man you met is professor Rowan. What's yours? "

She asks. "Chris."

I reply, and she storms down the stairs. "What's _her _problem?"

I ask the Chikorita and he shrugs. "Dunno, but she's always like that."

He says without looking up from hi food. "What? Stick wedged up her butt?"

I ask with a grin which got his attention for he made a sound that would have been a laugh had he been human. "Yep, sums her up perfectly."

He replies and we share a laugh as I walk downstairs.

**Well that was chapter one and I think we all know who Chris's first Pokémon** **will be, but in the meantime review, rate and enjoy! And until next, Peace out.**


End file.
